kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Contestant ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! :Please do not erase any entries from this list unless they are offensive! KPopp does not accept other YouTubers as contestant ideas. Contestant ideas in the Sims 3 Hunger Games! Famous people Musicians *Demi Lovato *Lana Del Rey *Lady Gaga *Ellie Goulding *Ke$ha *Katy Perry *Nicki Minaj *David Guetta *Akon *Chris Brown *Rihanna *Mikky Evo *Eminem *Arianna Grande *Selena Gomez *Britney Spears *Avril Lavigne *Marina & The Diamonds *Jennifer Lopez *Jay Z *Inna *Alexandra Stan *P!nk *Calvin Harris *PSY *Beyonce *Shakira *Christina Aguileria *Pitbull *Anna Kendrick *Snoop Dogg *Lil Wayne *Skrillex *Zedd *Tiziano Ferro *Laura Pausini *Andrea Boccelli *Emma *Fedez *Michael Jackson *Joe Jonas *Nick Jonas *Kevin Jonas *Elvis Presley *Robin Thicke *Pharell Williams *Lea Salonga *Jessie.J *Freddie Mercury *Lorde *Marilyn Monroe *Madonna *Mel Gibson *Pete Burns (Dead or Alive) [Present Image *Snoop Dogg *London Grammar *Ed Sheeran Movie and TV stars *Leven Rambin *Jacqueline Emerson *Amandla Stenberg *Alexander Ludwig *Sarah Jessica Parker *Lindsay Lohan *Nicole Polizzi (Snooki) *Ellen DeGeneres *Bridgit Mendler *Oprah Winfrey *Oana Gregory *Jennifer Lawrence *Chuck Norris *Macklemore *Justin Timberlake *Paris Hilton *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson *Simon Cowell *Robert Downey Jr. *Brad Pitt *Nicolas Cage *Charlie Sheen *Sofia Vergra *Jennifer Aniston *Martha Stewart *Will Smith *Will Ferrell *Matthew Perry *Kristen Stewart *Tyra Banks *Morgan Freeman *Andy Biersack *Brad Pitt *Madalina Ghenea *Gerald Butler *Angelina Jolie *Johnny Depp *Abby Lee *Dule Hill *Adam Sandler *Kris Jenner *Rick Ross *Ozzy Osbourne *Taylor Lautner *Park Bom *Courtney Cox *Lisa Kudrow *David Schwimmer *Matt Le Blanc *Melissa McCarthy *Tanisha (Bad Girls Club) *Robert Pattinson *Emily Deschanel *David Boreanaz *Dr. Phil *Matt Smith (11th Doctor) *Mike "The Situation" *Nina Burns (America's Next Topmodel) *Aaryn Gries (The Racist Big Brother Girl) Other famous people *Mitt Romney *Obama *Kim Jong-un *Prince William *Abrahamn Lincoln *Sweet Brown ("Ain't nobody got time for that" woman) *Naomi Van As (famous hockeystar) *Kelly Kelly (WWE Diva) *Aj Styles (TNA) *Jesus Christ *Brian Scalabrine *LeBron James *George Washington *Terio (ooh kill em) *Kpopp herself KPopp Created Characters *Drunk Grandma *Purple Onion Lady *Ivana Bangkok (It would be hilarious!) Video game characters Saints Row *Shaundi (SR2) *Shaundi (SRTT+4) *Kinzie Kenzington *Viola DeWyntr *Tanya Wynters *Tammy Tolliver GTA *Carmen Ortiz *Kate McReary *Niko Bellic *Franklin *Micheal de Santa *Trevor *CJ (Gta san andreas) *Kiki *Amanda de Santa ( Wife Michael) *James de Santa ( Son Micheal) *Tracey de Santa (Dochter Micheal) *Lamer Davis *Runt Denise (Mom Franklin) *Simeon *Lester *Alfred (Kelly's Police Brigade) BioShock *Elizabeth *Daisy Fitzroy *Booker Dewitt *Andrew Ryan *Zachary Comstock *Cornelius Slate Dating Simulator *Chaneeka (Hot Dog Lady) *Dominique (bitch from bitch simulator) *Teddy Emmick *Landon Emmick (creepy version) *Mina (Man, I hate Indie Games) *Sophie (Man, I hate Indie Games) *Jinie (Man, I hate indie Games) Beyond Two Souls *Jodie *Ryan *Cole *Jay *Your own version of Aiden *Shimisani Mairo *Mario *Princess Peach (she could be pregnant with a mutant turtle baby for all you know!) *Princess Daisy *Rosalina Heavy Rain *Madison *Norman *Laura *Scott *Ethan *Jason Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Ken *Barbie *Raquelle *Nikki *Teresa Others *Naegi Makoto (Dangan Ronpa) *Sister Ivana Bangk *Tommy (The Novelist) Walking Dead *Lee (with clem) *Clementine (with Lee) *Kenny *Duck *Katjaa *Carly *Doug *Lilly *Larry *Omid *Christa *Ben *Vernon *High old lady in the back when Lee speaks to Vernon for the 1st time Minecraft *Steve *creeper *endermen Movie and TV characters The Hunger Games *Gale *Foxface *Finnick *Glimmer *Cato *Johanna Mason *Blight *Mags *Annie Cresta *Rue *Enobaria *Mags *Haymitch Aberthany *Effie Trinket *President Snow *President Alma Coin *Clove *Thresh *Beetee *Wiress *Gloss *Cashmere *Primrose Everdeen Other movie and TV characters *Raquelle (Barbie Life in the Dream House) *Barbie (Barbie Life in the dream house) *The 10th Doctor (Doctor Who) *The 11th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Donna Noble (Doctor Who) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Batman *The Joker *Superman *Homer Simpson (the simpsons) *Peter Griffin *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead) *Beth Greene (The Walking Dead) *Carly Shay (iCarly) *Sam Puckett (iCarly) *Freddie Benson (iCarly) *Tori Vega (Victorious) *Zack Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *Cody Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *Dylan Sprouse *Cole Sprouse *London Tipton (The Suite Life on Deck) *Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Bailey Pickett (The Suite Life on Deck) *Jessie Prescott (Jessie) *Max Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Justin Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Fat Amy (Pitch Perfect) *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Shrek *Fiona (From Shrek) *Cinderella *Snow White *Tinkerbell *Merida (Brave) *Elsa (Frozen) *Anna (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Hans (Frozen) *Ariel (From the Little Mermaid) *Teddy Duncan (good luck Charlie) *Amy Duncan (good luck Charlie) *Peter Pan *Hook (Peter Pan) *Iron man *Frodo (lord of the rings) *Grandalf (lord of the rings) *The Hulk *Spiderman *Inspector Gadget *Ron Burgundy *Brick Tamland *Captin America *Sailor Moon *Sailor Venus *Glen Coco *Cher (Clueless) *Ferris Bueller *Gretchen Weiners Other fictional characters *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Clarisse La Rue *VaggySunshine KPopp (KPopp Pregnant Challenge) *Jeff the Killer *Hatsune Miku *Edward Cullen *Bella Swan *Hannibal Lecter *Beavis *Butthead *Homer Simpson *Keisha Fabo *Kim Possible *Severus Snape *Dumbledore *Sheldon Cooper *Cinderella *Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Freddy Krueger *Ronald McDonald *Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) *Captain Jack Sparrow *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Ivana Bangkok (Saving COD) *Maurice Moss (IT Crowd) P.S. Call him Moss. *Billy the Puppet (Saw franchise) *Sportacus *Korra (The Legend of Korra) *Flo (from the Progressive commercials) *Darth Vader *Spongebob *Squidward *Bridget Barf-Field (Kpopp's Into the Future LP) *Raquelle (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Legolas (from Lord of the Rings) *Frodo (from Lord of the Rings) *Aragorn (from Lord of the Rings) *Sofia the First (from Sofia The First) *Steve (from Minecraft) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (from The Avengers) *Feliciano Varags/Italy (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Tomoyo Sakagami (from Clannad) *Santa Claus *Zoey (Total Drama) *Mike (Total Drama) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Izzy (Total Drama) *Mario (Super Mario) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *Rosalina (Super Mario) Category:Ideas